Many computer programs depend upon active interaction between the user and the computer program for proper functioning. As human-computer interfaces have matured, the user responses and programming required have changed. Human-computer interaction now utilizes multiple user input modalities as well as computer self-learning in order to adapt to a user's current state. In the biomedical field, as user input and monitoring have become more sophisticated, programming has responded in kind. For example, passive monitoring may be used to monitor user activity regardless of user interaction using contextual biometric patterns. What is currently needed is a system capable of discerning multiple user states in response to multiple inputs. Such a system would be capable of detecting a variety of user states within the user's environment or in relation to user's environment and react based upon the user and/or the user's physiology.